Fireworks Festival
by LackingSwAg
Summary: Renga is depressed. Konan is the matchmaker. Deidara is hesitant to go through with the date. Will a night at the local fair turn into something more than a simple pick-me-up? R&R, please! OC/Deidara


A/N: I do not own Naruto or its characters. OC Renga is mine. The POV's switch, but don't worry, it'll be noted! Also, the POV's aren't written in first person because I find it confusing. The POV's simply focus on one character, their thoughts and actions and interactions. The view of "third-person omniscient" is used to illustrate both sides' feelings. R&R pretty please.

**Renga**

She sat on her bed, staring into the mirror. It was sad how empty she had become. Once a complete and honorable person, Renga was now a hollowed, merciless, and hateful thing in the form of a human. She could see it in her eyes; they were empty and glazed. It horrified her to see how much she had lost in the past three months. Renga had joined the Akatsuki on a whim, wanting to become the strongest ninja she could be. Her first few missions were easy enough, training was challenging, and, despite her valiant efforts, Leader showed no appreciation or acknowledgement of her. Slowly she had become desperate to prove her loyalty. The last thing she wanted was death or being shunned from an organization that accepted and bred strength.

The very last mission Renga carried out was a week ago. Her body had recovered just fine, but her mental state continued to deteriorate along with her soul. Did she even have a soul anymore?

Renga shifted her gaze to her palms, which were clean. She imagined them once more splattered with the blood of her former comrades. The people she had lived with for years, who had tried their best to accept her, were dead. And she had helped kill them. All to prove her loyalty to the Akatsuki. Renga wondered if Leader still doubted her. After all, she was here, a week later, after murdering people she once called her friends. It hurt Renga to think that Leader would never fully accept her. There was always _one _in the group that took umbrage with things.

Her heart ached, but Renga refused to cry anywhere inside the lair; Leader could see everything, hear everything. It was as though he was doing everything in his power to destroy her mental and spiritual being. Spiritual... Ha. Renga had long ago given up on the idea of God. If there _was _a God, he certainly showed no remorse. But, remorse was for the weak.

Renga's only choice was to stay in her room until other orders were given. On the next mission, she would fight even harder. She would put every ounce of hatred, rage, and bitterness into the battle. Leader would undoubtedly choose a stronger partnership like Hidan and Kakuzu. With an immortal whose only weakness was losing his partner and his head, the pair were basically unbeatable.

Renga lowered her head into her hands and slid off the bed onto the floor, and wished for sleep.

**Konan**

"Where's Renga?" Tobi asked, absentmindedly rummaging through the fridge for his favorite juice drink. "Tobi thought the two girls were going out!"

Konan looked up from her origami birds, "she's not feeling well."

"She's never feeling well. Not since last week anyway."

"Get over it Tobi. Butt out!"

"Tobi is sorry!" he quickly retreated from the kitchen, leaving Konan alone to think.

_Renga really hasn't been right since last week's mission. But then, who could blame her? Having to slay her former comrades... Even so... _Konan glanced out the window at the waning sun. _She shouldn't be so depressed and anti-social this long after. _Konan got up and pushed in her chair, having a perfect plan in mind to cheer up her teammate.

Relcutant, Konan knocked on Renga's door. A muffled "come in" reached her, and she entered the dark room.

"Renga... it's only eight... Why are your shades down?"

No response.

"Oh come on, you're not still sore about this are you? People die all the time."

Still nothing.

Softening, Konan took a different approach, deciding to get right to the point. "Do you want to come out with me? I know a great sweet shop."

"I don't really want sweets." Renga muttered, lifting her head from her hands. She stared straight ahead, obviously not looking at anything.

"You sure? Sweets always cheer me up no matter how depressed I am!" Konan knelt beside Renga and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Renga. Can't you muster up the strength to go out for a little while?"

Renga shook her head with a sad smile. "It's not really worth it. My, uh... depression... will put a damper on your evening."

Konan, after a few more minutes of begging, gave up, and told Renga that she could continue her behavior as long as she came through when Leader demanded it. Renga accepted the terms and assumed her head-in-hands position once more.

Resisting the urge to slam Renga's bedroom door, Konan shut it gently and made her way down the hall.

"Deidara."

The blond artist, whose door was almost always open, glanced at Konan over a mound of clay. "What's up?"

Konan crouched over his work, glaring at him, "I need your full attention."

Sighing, Deidara folded his hands and looked up at Konan. "What's up, un?"

"You know how Renga has been acting strange?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone has noticed. Why, hm?" Deidara arched an eyebrow.

"Take her out."

"W-What?!" Clearly misunderstanding, Deidara was caught off-guard. "But she didn't do anything, yeah!"

Konan face-palmed (is there an elegant, author-ly way to say that?!), "no, you moron. Take her out _on a date. _To the fair."

Deidara considered Konan's order. "Why can't you take her, yeah? I mean... you know how to talk to her, hm."

"She could use some attention."

"She's not seeking any."

"She likes you."

"Like hell she does, un. She hates everything, hm."

"No, really, she told me today."

"No, she didn't."

"Take her out."

"No way!"

"You're scared?"

"W-what?! No, hm. I'm not afraid of her..." Deidara paused. "_Terrified _is the word I'm looking for."

Konan grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him, hoping her words would get through his thick skull. "She is suffering and in pain! Maybe she'll open up to you... You both like art! Find a common ground!"

Irritated by Konan's interruption, Deidara shook his head. Konan looked him in the eye, getting in his face. She knew he didn't like it when she did that. "I know you like her," she said with a slight smile.

Konan took great pleasure in watching Deidara blush and stammer.

"H-her art is good, yeah... That's all I said!"

"Take her out," Konan said with finality. "Dei, she'll be really happy if she gets out."

"Why? She'll say no, un."

"I know she has the hots for you!"

"No you don't. So don't even try to play that card, yeah." Deidara crossed his arms angrily.

"The fair has fireworks."

"Does Miss Priss _like _fireworks?" Deidara snapped.

Konan shrugged. "Take her out and see. C'mon Dei, it'll be worth it."

She waited for him to reply, tapping her foot. _Hidan would try to sacrifice her or get fed up with her silence and brooding. Kakuzu is too cheap to do anything other than murder for money... Plus, those two were on the mission with us anyway! No use in conjuring up old feelings... I can't get her to do anything with me; Leader is on the fence about her loyalty; Sasori would only add to her depression and hatred of, well, everything; Zetsu is out spying... or eating... I really don't want to know, come to think of it; Kisame and Itachi aren't all that social, or interested in Renga. Maybe they're interested in each other?; Tobi is too much like a kid... All that's left is blondie. He'd better take the chance._

"Auuughh..." Deidara let out a long and pained sigh. "Fine, Konan. I will take Renga out to the fair, yeah."

Konan smiled, "you made my evening. I'm going to get some sweets. All this depression and anger has made me crave some sugar and fat! Heee!" She swept out of Deidara's room, all smiles and giggles, happy to be away from the lair, and also pleased that her friend Renga had a chance to have a good night.

**Deidara**

The artist sat back and stretched, staring at his blob of clay. _Renga, huh? Who would have thought that my most difficult task would be asking a girl out, hm? She's pretty, yeah, but her mental state is... quite questionable. I would have pinned her as a match for Hidan. Huh. I guess we'll see how this plays out, yeah? _

He got up and mustered up the courage he believed he needed, and strode down the hall to Renga's door. Once there, he took his time raising his hand to knock.

"What now?" Was the pained call that came through the wood.

"Uh..." Deidara wondered if he should just give up. Nah. "It's me."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Deidara opened Renga's door and stepped into the darkened room. "Jeez, why so glum, hm?" _DAMMIT. You had to go there. Nice goin'. _

Renga didn't look at him. She seemed to be staring off into space. "No reason."

Deidara took a seat beside her.

"Don't get too comfortable. I might bite, after all," she murmured, sounding sadder than ever.

He sensed her self-loathing. It emanated from her in waves, making her appear small and fragile despite her healthy exterior.

"Er... I was wondering, yeah... if you wanted to come out to the fair with me tonight."

Renga didn't respond; she just looked at the floor.

_I'm not going to beg... _"Come on...? You need some fresh air. There's gonna be fireworks, un." _I begged. Why am I doing this? _

**Renga**

Renga stared up at the blond-haired boy, wondering what his intentions really were. His eyes, soft and blue, seemed honest enough.

_If I go, I risk hurting someone else. This guy hasn't done a single thing to me, and yet... I could hurt him. But how? _

She was arguing in her mind, debating whether or not stepping out of what had become her norm would help or hinder her in becoming stronger.

"It couldn't hurt," Deidara said, smiling slightly.

_It couldn't hurt... he's reaching out to you, Renga. Take the fucking invitation! _

"Yes." She spoke even before re-thinking it.

"Great, hm!" Deidara grinned.

Renga didn't move from her spot until Deidara told her the fair was already lighting up and getting ready to roll for the night.

"I'll get dressed... Um... I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes?"

The blond nodded and left her room, adding a quick - but futile - "if you don't want to go, you don't have to".

Inside, Renga was squirming, but she forced herself to grin and bear it. She chose a pair of black jeans and a black tank with red roses stitched into it. The subtle hint of red always pleased her. Quickly, she slipped into her sandals and walked to the mirror.

_God, I look like a vampire. My eyes are all sunken in... Oh, whatever. _

Pre-date excitement pulled Renga's lips into a smile. Examining herself in the mirror, Renga completed her look with some black mascara and a tinted chap-stick. She took a deep breath and walked into the hallway. No one was there, and she hurried down the stairs.

Tobi was sitting in the kitchen, doing whatever Tobi things he did. When he saw her, he jumped up. "Oh, Renga! You look so pretty! Where are you going? Shopping with Konan? Can I go? Oh, I love going out!"

Renga couldn't tell if he was being an ass or being serious. She shook her head. "You're not invited, Tobi. Now be a good boy and stay here."

Deidara entered the room, having obviously heard Tobi's outburst. "She's coming with me, un. You stay out of it."

The two walked out the door, and Tobi wished them well; "have a merry time you two! No horse-play... WINK WINK!"

**Third-Person Omniscient **

Renga smiled nervously, brushing flyaway tendrils from her face. "So where are we going, again?"

"To the fair. It's just up ahead, yeah. Look, you can see the lights." Deidara pointed ahead.

The sight seemed to make Renga's fears ebb and the blond artist felt her relx as she walked next to him.

When they arrived at the fair, Deidara asked what the strange and depressed girl wanted to do first.

"Well, speed is fun."

"You just said the f-word, un."

"Huh?" Renga was baffled.

"Fun. You sure you're ready to take it to that level already, hm? Wanna start out boring and slowly work our way up to fun? We can end with a..." he crept toward her, "BANG!" and playfully pushed her.

Renga smiled widely, and her face lit up. She even felt the light inside of her seemingly hollow core. "Let's go for the biggest, funnest ride here!"

Deidara grinned and agreed.

They approached the giant pendulum. This year, the same as every year, it was a green and aqua-marine dragon ready to take its riders to the skies and back down.

"Hope you like freefall, un." He motioned for Renga to step into the ride ahead of him.

They sat next to each other and she tensed up when the lap-bar clasped over their legs. "Ah... I haven't been on one of these in... years!" Renga resisted the urge to grab the blond's hand. It was much too early to even assume he was interested.

_I hope he is, _she thought nervously.

**TIME SKIP **(because explaining all the rides is boring, and I need some sleep).

Deidara pulled Renga aside gently, "you know what, un?"

"Huh, what's that?" She was smiling, and had been for the last few hours they had spent together.

"I want to show you something beautiful, hm." He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

Renga didn't even notice the little mouth on the artist's palm as they walked through the fair, ignoring the popcorn stands, mimes, and game tents. She wanted desperately to arrive at this destination. She could tell by the way Deidara walked toward it that it held some kind of personal value.

When he stopped her in a clearing lit dimly from the distant carnival lights, Renga noticed the soft jazz playing. It wasn't the blue, sad jazz she was used to. No, this stuff was more upbeat and romantic; definitely a swaying tune.

"I like this place a lot." she said quietly, looking up at the moon.

Deidara blushed, tightening his grip on her hand. "I hoped you would. Now, I have to tell you..." he turned to her, taking her other hand in his, and leaning closer, "I'm not out to make you forget the past, un. But I want you to know that here, right now, there is a brighter future, yeah. You are beautiful when you're happy. When you smile, you're the fierce girl I first met. You're where you belong, un."

Renga was silent, staring into his eyes. She was glad his head was tilted in such a way that she could see both blue eyes now. "I won't forget. I can't. But... I mean, this night has been so..." she couldn't finish, and she didn't need to.

Deidara smiled, "I know. Dance with me, yeah."

He pulled her in close, and they assumed the typical "awkward-first-date-we-have-no-idea-what-we're-doi ng" position. Eventually, the two found a rhythm and swayed to the music. It was sweet and surreal.

Renga laid her head on Deidara's chest and whispered a quick "thank you". He rested his cheek on top of her head, closed his eyes as he knew she had also done, and wrapped both of his arms around her, creating a comfortable embrace for the both of them. They remained like that for a while, letting songs play and lights change color.

Pulling away slightly so she could look up at him, Renga smiled, "I think... there's one thing we forgot."

"Hmm? What's that, un?" Deidara asked, partially understanding the hint.

Renga stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips, and quickly looking away.

Deidara pouted. "What do you call that, hm?" He broke the embrace briefly to cup Renga's face in his hands. He looked into her eyes. They were a lovely earthy green. "That was a pathetic kiss," he laughed softly and pressed his lips to hers.

Her thoughts melted away and all she could feel was the warmth of his mouth on hers. Deidara's lips were smooth to touch, perfect for this kind of kiss.

He didn't want to pull away, and when Renga wrapped her arms around his neck, he knew he didn't have to. There was no tongue, which was fine. This was the kind of kiss that didn't need to be broken or turned into something sexual and monstrous. Deidara enjoyed Renga's kiss. Her lips were feminine and seemed to fit perfectly with his.

Renga finally broke the kiss and nuzzled Deidara's neck. "This night was... is... so great. Thank you."

He hugged her tightly. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"The night doesn't have to end yet."

"Oh no?"

"It's only just begun... and with a waltz under the moon, no less!" Renga laughed.

"I wouldn't say we really waltzed, un. Neither of us have rhythm, hm." Deidara chuckled.

"I'm a way better dancer than you, and you know it!" she teased, poking him in the chest.

"Come off it, yeah! You suck! We both suck!" He kissed her again.

Renga paused when he pulled away, trying to keep his taste and his scent inside her memory bank. "You're one helluva kisser." She smiled. "Let's go find a hot spring or something! It's getting cold."

"Man... should I regret getting you out of your shell?" Deidara smirked.

Renga furrowed her brow. "Let's keep off that subject for now, okay?"

"Whatever you want, un." He kissed the top of her hand and let her lead him down the hill towards... something. It didn't really matter to him.

As long as she smiled for him, all was well in his mind, and as long as he smiled back at her, all was well in hers.


End file.
